


Kids will be kids

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Katara and Sokka know that Aangs supposed to be the next Avatar,but sometimes they forget. Aangs still just a kid after all.





	

"Guys guys! You gotta come check this out!". Aangs says excitedly for about the 3rd time since they got to the fair that the village they were passing through was having. Sokka groans quietly from next to her and Katara hides her giggles. 

"Maybe in a minute Aang. We are kinda in a rush. From what we've seen Zuko and his grandfather aren't that far behind us. We really don't wanna run into them at a fair with all these civilians".

Aang pouts for a second before grabbing her hand and trying to drag her off in the direction of whatever he wanted her to see. "But Katara. They didn't have stuff like this 100 years ago and what if we never see anything like it again?".

He's failing at trying to pull her and is mainly doing it out of fun. Sokka rolls his eyes. 

"It can't be that rare if it's just some trinket from a town fair. Besides,I don't know about you,but I don't wanna run into someone me angry fire prince. I still have scorch marks from last time,thanks you very much".

Aang pouts again,before getting cheerful again. "What if we're quick. We stop for a bit,take a break and enjoy the fair. If we lose ourselves in the crowd then Zuko might not even know we're here and pass right by us!". 

Katara nods. "Okay okay. Doesn't sound like a bad plan. My feet are killing me anyway. A break sounds real good right about know".

Sokka knows he's not gonna get anywhere if he argues with them so he agrees as long as their quick and they don't split up. 

The trio begins to walk around the fair after Sokka hides their supplies in a bush. Not surprising at all, Sokka's the first to leave the group. "Be right back guys. I see a lovely lady over there who looks like she needs some Sokka in her life. Meet back at the bush ok?".

Before Katara can even answer he's gone,trying to woo yet another girl. Meanwhile Aang is tugging on her arm again trying to get her to go in the direction he's sure he last saw the item he was looking for. "Alright I'm coming". She lets him drag her to a lot of different stands,even though none of them has what he's looking for,he still stays there for a while because the merchants tell him stories about how they got the items. Katara knows that there probably not true but she's not going to ruin it for Aang,who's been captivated by all of them. 

The two arrive at a new stand and Aang looks around,the merchant walks over to Katara. "Got stuck babysitting huh?".

"What?". She asks confused. Babysitting who? She glances over to Aang who's still looking around with a childlike wonder. 'Well he is a kid' She thinks. Just one with important world saving responsibilities. Which sucks.

"Yeah. Sorta". She is all she says to the merchant. He's looking over at Aang as he goes through almost every item from the hut.

Then they hear a crash from a few hits over. And she smells smoke. "Zuko". She hisses under her breath. She grabs Aang, who protests,before noticing the destruction. He falls silent. "Excuse me sir. Can we hid in your hut for a moment?". 

The man nods and she pulls Aang into the hut, crouching under the counter with the merchant. Aang is shaking and she wraps her arms around him. He's just only started training. They couldn't take on Zuko last time. If Appa hadn't come...she dosen't want to think about what could've happened. She hears footsteps walk near their hut. She holds her breath and she's pretty sure Aang is too, along with the merchant. A few items crash down onto the ground in front of them, breaking into smithereens. 

She hears haughty laughter before the footsteps fade. After a few minutes the sounds of people crawling out from the huts and shacks is accompanied by fear spreading over the market. Little children crying at toys being broken and mothers and fathers fussing over them. Cooing babies who are upset and making sure elders are alright. 

"I think it's safe to come out". She whispers. The three of them stand up. The merchant looks a bit bothered about some of his items being broken but dosen't mention it,knowing how much worse that could've gone. 

Katara bids a quick goodbye,thanksgiving me the man for his help, Aang waving silently. He's quiet the whole walk back to the bush where Sokka is pacing. When he sees them he rushes over, enveloping them in a hug. "Oh thank goodness your ok. I thought they might have gotten you by I didn't wanna leave cause we agreed to meet here and-".

She lays a hand on his shoulder,quieting him. "It's ok. We're fine. How'd it go with that girl?". She asks, hoping to make normal conversation instead of talking about the obvious. 

"Eh. We were kind of just chatting until the fire patrol came and screwed my chances".

Aang laughs at that,and Katara is glad to see him back to his old self. 

-|- 

They decided to stay here and make camp. It'd be safer anyway. The fire nation probably won't cause me back here again. They help some others with their huts for a few hours until their all tired enough for bed. 

Aang waves goodbye to the merchant who helped them(Known as Milhowi now) before he runs to catch up with Katara and Sokka. 

Hours later, when the moon is high in the sky and it's mostly quiet,Katara feels something poking her. She rolls over away from it before a thought crosses through her mind. 

'Bug'. Flashes across her mind. 

She shoots up off her blanket looking around wildly before she sees Aang staring at her with wide eyes. She calms down after that. She glances at Sokka who's a few feet away from them, still snoring away,before asking. 

"Whats wrong?". He sighs,looking away from her. "Do...do you think what happened..at the fair today...was our fault? I mean". His voice gets quieter as though he's afraid of someone hearing. 

She doesn’t know how to answer that question. "The fire nation is still looking for us, since I’m apparently the only thing that could stop their tyranny. Someone could've gotten hurt because of me. Maybe even worse". She gives him a reassuring smile. "No way! Look the fire nation is just a lot of jerks who think their good at everything. But their not". She puts an arm around him and pulls him closer. "We're gonna train. And we're gonna beat them and everything's gonna be ok. Ok?". He nods and tries to make himself belive her. Once again she's reminded of how he's still a kid and gets scared more easily. Gets the ideas that things are his fault because people talk to kids like children even though they can sometimes be smarter than adults. She feel weight added to her shoulder and leans forward. Aangs asleep and she smiles because he barely ever looks relaxed like he is know. After all he's still a kid. She lays him down and falls asleep next to him.


End file.
